The Maraudettes: Damn Good Night
by GryffindorTom
Summary: Harry Evans, the son of Lyle and Jenny Evans and Rose Bones, the daughter of Andrew and Serena Bones, have both been born. What happens when Lyle and Andrew have decided to allow their partners to go out for the night and join up with the other two Maraudettes for some fun…


Title **The Maraudettes**

Rating **M**

Summary **Harry Evans, the son of Lyle and Jenny Evans and Rose Bones, the daughter of Andrew and Serena Bones, have both been born. What happens when Lyle and Andrew have decided to allow their partners to go out for the night and join up with the other two Maraudettes** **for some fun…**

Pairings **Lyle/James, Andrew/Serena**

Warnings **Contains some mentions of Femmeslash and drunkenness. Most characters have been gender swapped…**

Cast List **James Potter – Jenny, Lily Evans – Lyle, Remus Lupin – Rebecca, Sirius Black – Selena, Peter Pettigrew – Patricia, Amelia Bones - Andrew**

-The Maraudettes-

 **Bones Manor, Empingham, Oakham, Rutland, England**

 **2** **nd** **August 1980**

Andrew Steven Bones, the Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Bones following the death of his father to the Dark Lord known as Lord Voldemort, was a love with his wife Serena Black, who had just given birth to his newest child, Rose Susan Bones, born a mere two days prior.

Andrew invited his best friend, Lyle Evans to bring her son, Harry James Evans, as he wanted to negotiate a betrothal contract between the two families. The aim of the contract, in Andrew's eyes, would cement the already growing Alliance between the Minor House of Evans and the Ancient and Most Noble House of Bones.

Andrew knew that his wife hadn't seen her friends, The Maraudettes, in ages. In fact, if Andrew was honest, it had since before Serena had gave birth at St Mungo's. It was this reason that Andrew decided to left his wife go out for the night while he would look after Rose.

Andrew knew that when his wife would leave the house, she was going to get up to something befitting her Maraudettes name. Andrew knew that Serena was free spirited and enjoyed carrying out chaos in the Wizarding World.

Andrew didn't care about how Serena behaved as Andrew trusted her, especially as she had been in love with Serena since at least her Seventh Year, having been forced to realise it by Lyle, who had brought a few bottles of Firewhiskey to the conversation!

 **Club W, Diagon Alley, City of Westminster, England**

 **2** **nd** **August 1980**

Jenny would later realise that she should not have had more than that third glass of neat triple Vodka, especially after the admittance that she had made to Serena and Rebecca. Jenny had told Rebecca that, despite being married to Lyle, she was in love with her!

When Rebecca had heard what Jenny had said, first she was shocked at the statement, then she considered her friend's eyes and saw the honesty of the statements that was made to her.

"I'm in love with you too Potter" Serena said smiling. She moved her left hand towards her friends, going to caress her arm, a drunken mind thinking of only one thing, touching her true love's arm, slowly moving down it, wanting to thumb her breasts.

"Whoa wait!" Jenny said, looking at her drunken friend. "At least let me have another drink first before I jump your bones!"

Two more neat triple vodkas later, Jenny pulled her brand-new top over her head, removing it to allow Serena to caress her braless breasts, giving them the attention that they deserve, having not been touched by her husband in over a week because of advice that the Healer gave her, advice that Jenny, in her drunken mind, could not give a thought about!

It was this sight which forced Rebecca to move her friends to a nearby private room. The move was necessary, especially as she did not want others to see the sights of the two other Maraudettes playing with each other and having fun.

As soon as the locks were engaged on the door of the private room, Serena took her top off and unbuttoned Jenny's skirt, noticing that Jenny was not wearing any underwear at all.

Jenny noticed that Selena was looking at her honey pot and smiling. ' _What Lyle won't know about me being bisexual, won't hurt him.'_ She thought as her friend was about to go down on her, the thought making her ready to orgasm. ' _Either way, it'll be a damn good night!'_

-The Maraudettes-

 **Disclaimer** I don't own the **Harry Potter series.** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts

 **Social Media** You can now like " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook and Twitter to get all the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/ **GryffindorTomOfficial** on there.

 **Reviews** Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Type** One-Shot **Status** Complete

 **Distribution** FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online

 **Story ID** 135 **Publish Date** 25/12/2016


End file.
